disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Koło Billa Cyferki
mały|173x173px Koło Billa Cyferki -''' magiczny krąg, ukazujący postać Billa Cyferki wpisanego w krąg w otoczeniu symboli nawiązujących do postaci i przedmiotów ze serialu. Krąg ukazuje sposób pokonania Billa. Historia Koło Billa występuje w każdym odcinku pod koniec czołówki, kiedy pojawia się na ułamek sekundy. W "Dreamscaperers" widzimy je dwukrotnie - w dzienniku nr 2 należącym wtedy jeszcze do Gideona, w notatce opisującej właściwości demona oraz sposób jego przyzwania oraz w umyśle Stan'a, gdy Bill znika. lewo|mały|156x156px Po raz kolejny widzimy krąg Billa w "The Stanchurian Candidate", kiedy Gideon rysuje go na ścianie więziennej celi, lecz wtedy nie jest zgodny z pierwowzorem. Rozłożenie symboli i ich wygląd jest nieco odmienny od pierwowzoru. mały|174x174px Rozbudowana i nieco odmienna forma Koła Bill'a występuje w "The Last Mabelcorn" w trakcie snu Stanforda. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Ford wyznał, że koło jest sposobem na pokonanie Billa i jest to przepowiednia, którą znalazł w jaskinii. Każdy symbol reprezentuje jednego człowieka, a znaczenie nie musi być dosłowne (jak w przypadku lodu, jest to po prostu "fajna" osoba (ang. cool oznacza zimny, ale i'' fajny''). Każda osoba musi złapać się za ręce i utworzyć koło, by zniszczyć Billa. Niewiadome jest jednak, co dzieje się potem. Wygląd W centralnej części koła znajduje podobizna Billa. Otaczają ją dwa podwójne kręgi z wpisanymi pomiędzy nimi symbolami, oddzielonymi od siebie liniami. Poruszając się zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, począwszy od "dwunastej" są to: pytajnik, paczka lodu, symbol z fezu Stana, sosna ,gwiazda Gideona, sześciopalczasta dłoń, lama, spadająca gwiazda, zszyte serce i okulary. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls" Ford narysował wielkie koło Billa na którym znaki również były poprzestawiane, zgodnie z ruchem zegara były to: Symbol z fezu Stana, pytajnik, paczka lodu, sosna, lama, okulary, spadająca gwiazda, gwiazda Gideona, zszyte serce i sześciopalczasta dłoń. Obok koła z końca czołówki znajduje się klepsydra (jest to odwołanie do dziecka czasu), kod który po rozszyfrowaniu daje rezultat: ,,Stan nie jest tym za kogo się podaje", oraz symbole alchemiczne które oznaczają: ziemię, wodę, lustra, obojętność, niebo i złoto. Interpretacja i znaczenie symboli Wszystkie symbole zostały potwierdzone w odcinku "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls". * '''Pytajnik - symbolizuje Soosa, który nosi koszulkę z tym symbolem. Sam Bill w "Dreamscaperers" nazywa Soosa pytajnikiem. * Paczka lodu - symbolizuje Wendy, która potrafi na chłodno zmierzyć się z wyzwaniem. * Symbol z fezu Stana - symbolizuje samego Stanleya. * Sosna - symbolizuje Dippera noszącego czapkę z tym symbolem, sam Bill nazywa go w angielskiej wersji "Pinetree", co znaczy po angielsku drzewko iglaste. * Gwiazda Gideona - symbolizuje samego Gideona. * Sześciopalczasta dłoń - symbolizuje Stanforda, Autora dzienników. * Lama - symbolizuje Pacyfikę, która w chwili zjednoczenia wszystkich członków koła nosiła właśnie sweter z lamą. * Spadająca gwiazda - symbolizuje Mabel, którą Bill w angielskiej wersji językowej nazywa "Shooting star". * Zszyte serce - jako że Robbie nosi bluzę z tym symbolem, zszyte serce oznacza właśnie jego. * Okulary - symbolizują Starego McGucketa. Ciekawostki * W "Weirdmageddon 1", "Weirdmageddon 2",zamiast zwyczajowego koła na końcu intra, pojawia się koło z czarną plamą w miejscu, gdzie powininen znajdować się demon. Obrazuje to przedostanie się go do naszej rzeczywistości. * Niektóre symbole z jego koła w The last Mabelcorn pojawiły się też w The society of the Blind eye. Może być to też nawiązanie do tego, że McGucket widział to samo koło co Ford i dlatego umieścił to co zapamiętał na ścianie swej tajemniczej instytucji. *